gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Liberty Paper
United Liberty Paper, U.L. Paper, or simply U.L.P.C. (C. for Company) is a front company for a secretive government (or government-contracted) organization in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko works with them through an anonymous representative. Organization Almost no information about the nature of U.L. Paper is given over the course of the game, except that, according to Niko's contact, they are not part of the FIB. They appear to have considerable resources and influence, and in some way co-operate with public authorities -- it is their subterfuge which leads to the capture of Elizabeta Torres, and the resulting collapse of her distribution operation. Niko's contact within U.L. Paper says, "It's hard to tell who the good guys are. I'm not a good guy, but I work with the good guys,", suggesting that they may be a government black ops group, or a group subcontracted by government to keep illegal activity at arm's length (they commission Niko to commit several murders, and perform one illegal rendition as a favour to Niko late in the game). The organization offers several missions supposedly related to stopping terrorist activity in Liberty City. Niko is blackmailed into working for the organization after discovering that his girlfriend, Michelle (real name Karen), is in a similar predicament, and was in truth assigned to monitor him. In the game's files, U.L. Paper's missions are titled "CIA", ie, the Central Intelligence Agency. Several framed documents on the contact's office walls carry the seal of the CIA. Contact Niko's contact within U.L. Paper makes mention of having a past military career in the Army. It is revealed in the cutscene of the first mission for the organisation that the contact speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's homeland; he says to Niko that America is "just like the old country", to which Niko replies: "Just like it". After Niko tracks down Florian Cravic, his contact reveals that he should actually be hunting for Darko Brevic; Brevic is ultimately delivered to Niko as a favor by U.L. Paper in repayment for Niko's services to the organisation and to Jon Gravelli. Mission Appearances * Wrong is Right (Boss) * Portrait of a Killer (Boss) * Dust Off (Boss) * Paper Trail (Boss) * That Special Someone (Boss) Trivia * While the mission string for U. L. Paper is still available, and having managed to attain a wanted level of three or more stars, Niko will, after evasion or death, receive a phone call from the U. L. Paper contact expressing his displeasure at Niko's recklessness. In some instances, high wanted levels will cause him to call you and comment about Niko's "johnson" being too big to keep in his pants. * The ground floor has an interior with pedestrians walking around but is inaccessible to anyone from outside. * A diploma hanging on his wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune". The same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office. Therefore, it can be assumed that it is just a generic model. Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Organizations Category:Law Enforcement